1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof and, more particularly, to a suspension board with circuit mounted in a hard disk drive and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a suspension board with circuit, an insulating base layer, a conductive pattern, and an insulating cover layer are laminated in succession on a metal supporting board. Typically, the suspension board with circuit is mounted in a comb-shaped E-block in a hard disk drive.
For example, it has been proposed that, in a head stack assembly (HSA) provided in a hard disk drive, a plurality of head gimbal assemblies (HGAs) each having a flexure are mounted in an E-block (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2007-164968).